The present invention relates to a pistol sighting device and particularly to a laser sighting device adapted to form an integral part of a weapon.
A number of law enforcement agencies have recently started employing laser attachments in conjunction with regulation handguns. When the weapon is fired at predetermined range, a laser beam from a device mounted on the weapon can accurately predict the point of impact of the bullet even under conditions of moderate ambient light by projecting a spot upon the target. Not only does the use of such a laser sight ensure effectiveness with respect to the intended target, but also lessens the likelihood of unintended injury by a stray or inaccurately fired bullet.
Prior laser sighting devices have been in the nature of "add-on" structures attached to the police weapon in an obtrusive and ungainly manner so the weapon no longer can be received in a regulation holster. Moreover, such add-ons are easily damaged or unintentionally disengaged from the weapon unless considerable care is exercised with respect to their fragile structure. These devices can also be difficult to adjust in respect to the intended range of the weapon, and/or adjustment can be lost through mishandling such that the weapon can become more dangerous rather than more accurate.